Omni Finis
by VerenUchiha
Summary: The world is over, the last pockets of humans are scattered. Most are in underground Vaults and it is from Vault 129 our story begins, Naruto must save his people by going on a dangerous mission that will lead him into even more danger as events unravel and Naruto's world is broadened.


Omni Finis

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: Vault 129

The world ended in 2183. The great nations of earth bombed each other with their most powerful nukes. Most humans were obliterated, of the surface survivors of the bombs, half died of radiation poisoning. The other half managed to hide in make shift shelters, caves or the goldilocks area's where the radiation was low.

A large portion of humans fled to a system of vaults all over the world and one on the moon. The estimated humans in vaults were at one billion at the end of the world. In 2183 the world population was 10 billion. That was 200 years ago.

These system of vaults developed by the Namikaze-Uchiha Organization were not all designed perfectly. Only 30 of the 157 vaults were perfect and designed for permanent settlement. The remaining 127 were experimental in nature to test the strength of humanity, to see survival of the fittest in action.

There was one perfect vault however that was tweaked by the Uchiha co-owner and after 200 hundred years the flaw is revealed. The lives of over three thousand people are at stake.

"Director Namikaze, we've attempted every possibility to repair the air filters. They can't be fixed without new parts." Says Anko a young engineer inside vault 129.

"Thank you Anko, how long do we have until complete system failure?" Asks Minato Namikaze, the director of Vault 129.

"Two weeks of survivable air. Our only option is to send a team to another vault. The nearest vault is 25 miles to the north." Anko says.

This was a dilemma. Minato knew who he had to send but he didn't want to. Naruto, his only able son was the best soldier in the vault. However being a soldier underground only means so much in the above world. The last time the area was surveyed it was seen as inhospitable. Scorched earth, dead forests, decayed cities are all that remained.

"Thank you Anko, that will be all." Minato says.

Anko leaves the director's office and goes back to her work. Minato sighs and calls his son from the security sector.

Naruto Namikaze is the son of the director to Vault 129. Being his son comes with many privileges. However there were also many expectations. One of those was to excel at the different job functions inside the vault. Naruto is a commander of a squadron of soldiers but he was also a brilliant engineer and had decent medical training thanks to his surrogate grandmother, Tsunade.

The young Namikaze was in his office doing paper work when he got his father's call. Naruto wondered what his dad needed but assumed it meant more tedious work. How wrong he would be was going to soon shock him.

Naruto made his way to the Director's floor and into his father's office. Minato was sitting at his desk. Naruto took a seat in front of his father. "Naruto, we are in danger. Our people are on the verge of death. Our air filters are failing." Minato says directly with sadness in his voice.

"God, how do we fix that?" Naruto asks.

"We need replacement parts. That's why I am sending you and three men from your squad to get those parts. You will be going to Vault 99 to take theirs or spare parts. We haven't had any contact with them since the bombs fell 200 hundred years ago. I need you to get there. The vault is 25 miles north." Minato informs.

"What about radiation?"

"Radiation levels up there are low enough for survival. We will give you radiation medicine, a unique introduction to the body, it allows the body to eliminate radiation." Minato says.

Naruto nods in understanding. Minato hands Naruto a portable computer to aide him in the above world. It has a built in map and GPS using old world tech. Naruto takes the rare arm computer and slides it on. Minato gives his son a hug and holds him tight before sending Naruto on his way.

The young Commander made his way to his squad training area. He explained the situation to them all and asked for three volunteers to come with him. Three men raised their hands. Naruto told the rest to be quiet on the news so no one panics.

Naruto thinks to himself about all of this. The idea that his people will die soon. He has to work quickly but no one has any knowledge of the upper world. There is no telling what will be seen once the vault door opens. Naruto is nervous but he is also excited.

The squad gets ready and makes their way to the vault entrance. Naruto is nervous but inputs the key code and unlocks the door. The giant door screeches open slowly, letting light from the surface flood into the vault entrance. The men all covered their eyes at the light.

Naruto walks first towards the outside and once outside he takes a deep breath. The air is different from the vault air, it's fresh. Naruto looks at his forearm computer and it reads a low radiation level, low enough to survive. Nature itself was growing fine around the area. Naruto could see animals in the distance.

The squad all walk out with Naruto. The vault door seals behind them. Naruto feels his heart beat quickly. The fear hits his him hard. Naruto pushes the fear aside and leads his men through the wooded area. They are all excited about the life they see. It isn't until they get out of the tree line they see how damaged the world is.

Outside of the trees is a ruined city off in the distance. Naruto looks at his global position on the map. The map on the computer says Naruto and his people are ten miles from the former capital of what was once called the United States. There are buildings that still stand but much of the land is rubble. A large stone stands in a swamp, a symbol of the capital. It still stands after all this time but it is not without damage.

Naruto looks at his map and it shows the vault they need to go to in the middle of the city. The squad makes their way to the city and keep a look out everywhere. It takes a few hours to get to the city ruins. Once in the city ruins one of them men goes ahead and scouts out. Naruto and the others look around.

"I always wondered if humans had survived. I guess not, I would have thought we'd see some if they did." Naruto says aloud.

The squad talk amongst themselves. There isn't much time before they all hear screaming from the scout. Naruto and the others run to the man and come across a disgusting scene. Green decayed creatures are ripping apart the scout. Naruto begins firing on the creature and it comes at them despite all the bullet hits.

The others begin to fire on the creature and eventually it falls down, a black blood spewing from it onto the ruined road. Naruto looks down and uses a device to take a sample. He uses the device and scans the blood. The results are surprising. "Human . . . but severely mutated. The amount of radiation in the blood would have rotted the brain to complete animal level. I am shocked this former human didn't outright die." Naruto says while the others examine their friend.

The fallen scout is very much dead. His insides were on the outside. Naruto examined him. "His organs have radiation burns from the hands of this creature! They must emit radiation. Inject yourselves with RadSerum." Naruto says as he injects himself with serum.

There is a series of growls and snarls and Naruto and the others look around. There are more of those creatures and what resembles dogs coming at them. Naruto reaches into his back pocket and grabs a detonator from his pack. He activates it and tosses at the creatures. It detonates and blows them all apart. The squad begins running away as they are chased.

The squad runs through the ruined city. They cross a ridge and run through a gated area made of junk. There are people with guns pointing at them. Naruto and his squad fall to the ground as the guards begin firing. The ghoulish creatures get hit by the gunfire and fall. Naruto stands up with his hands held up.

"I am Naruto, I am sorry for startling you by us running to you but those things were after us." Naruto says.

"Things? You mean the feral ghouls? Are you not from here?" Asks the guard.

"Not exactly. We didn't know there was people here."

"I am Sai, this is Alexandria, the largest settlement in miles. There are several dozen settlements all around but ours is the largest and most connected." He explains.

"I am looking to find a particular area." Naruto shows the map on his computer to Sai. "It should be located around here." Naruto says.

"That is the forbidden city. It is said among our people that beginning of us came from there. We are not to go there for it is filled with ghouls, humans who couldn't handle the radiation. They have become mindless husks. Normal ghouls are ok, they retain their minds but ferals . . . they are animals."

"I have to get there. How far from here?"

"It's a three hour walk. I recommend you stay for the night in the city though, it is much safer to travel in the morning." Sais says. Naruto looks at his men and nods. They thank Sai and walk into the city.

Naruto sees a bustling people, living their lives despite the ruined world they are a part of. The squad walks around looking for an inn. They ask people and find one to rest in. The innkeeper asks for money before giving them a room. "I don't have any money." Naruto says.

"Then I need something of equal value kid, those grenades you have on your belt, I will accept those. Pre War technology fetches high value." The man says.

Naruto sighs and gives the man a few of his grenades and they get a room. The men go to the room to rest for the remainder of the day and night. Naruto stay near the entrance where the bar is and samples the liquor of this world. It is very crude tasting. Still Naruto drinks it, amazingly there is no radiation in it.

While Naruto drinks he overhears people talking about people being captured near the swamp lands of the former capital library in the old world. Naruto listens more about it. The people mention the pure ones being enemies of the above world. "Pure ones? Below ground? Are they Vault dwellers? I've never heard of vault dwellers stealing people, then again I haven't heard of any other vault. Still, I will need to tell dad about this."

Naruto goes up to the room after a while to sleep. The next day promised interesting events. Naruto and the others woke early and left for Vault 99. The trip was long and filled with the many beasts that enveloped the area. The squad was able to kill the beasts. It was around noon by Naruto's guess when they arrived at Vault 99. There was jungle and swamp water everywhere but worse was the feral ghouls they learned about.

Naruto was more prepared this time, they all were. They killed the ghouls as they charged them. Naruto walked into the vault first and explored to be sure it was safe. The door of the vault was on the ground, the 99 mostly covered in dirt and moss. Naruto shined a light from his gun and looked around. There wasn't much to see, the entrance was destroyed.

They guess it had been decades since the door opened. Naruto and the others walked through the ruins of the Vault and found nothing of real interest but the parts they would need would be on the lowest level. Naruto ordered his men to go to forward but they were stopped by a gun shot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1, plz review, experiment story, not sure if I will continue, based on feedback.


End file.
